


Four times Jace walked on Malec....

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec considered it, Alec loves Magnus' neck, And Jace is fed up of them, Biting, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Humor, Izzy loves to tease, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Alec Lightwood, but not really, reference of Alec being a Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: ... and one time Clary and Izzy walked on something.... interesting.Basically what will happen if Jace stayed with Magnus.Set after Episode 6 of Shadowhunters.Alec cannot keep his hands to himself.Vietnamese translation availablehere!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this Alec is a little OOC. He's more confident and more expressing. (and totally smug about it).
> 
> All characters belong to Cassie Clare. Enjoy! :D

1.

“Hey Alec are you bac- OH RAZIEL! Get some clothes on!”

Alec removed his mouth from the silky neck with a grunt. “Well, learn to knock first! You are just a gues uh mm.” Magnus chose that moment to bite the sensitive flesh right below his ear.

“Have some patie- ah I’m going. I don’t need any visual _and_ audio detail of your love.” Jace closed the entry door with a bang, cursing something about horny boys and when did Alec became this confident?

“You really needed to do that, right?” Alec tried to look irritated but the glint in his eyes and smile tugging on his lips spoke other things.

Magnus chuckled and bit his lips. “Give your attention to. Only. Me.” He smirked at the gasp he received when he rocked on his Shadowhunters lap.

“Agh you little minx.” And the battle of lips and tongues started.

 

 

2.

“I’m just grabbing the salt babe.”

“I can move for you, ah, you know.” Though the warlock made no attempt to move from his position where he was stuck between kitchen slab and a hot body.

“Sorry but I want it more salty.” The smirk was evident in his tone as Alec slightly rolled his crotch on Magnus’ ass, and extended his hand in a fake gesture to acquire the item.

“I guess you are enough salt yourself, my mighty warrior.” His head rolled back on Alec’s shoulder with a gasp as the said Shadowhunter pinched his right nipple over the silk shirt.

“Mmm and you are my sweet caramel.” The last word was a growl as Alec latched his full lip on the caramel neck. Magnus made a chocking noise and moaned when he rolled his nipple.

“Guys what’s taking you so HOLY SHIT!” Jace made a manly squeal and ran to his room.

Not to say, his appetite was severely ruined for a few days.

 

 

3.

“We do not have any time to waste Warlock!”

“Yes I know my arrogant Shadowhunter but I need to be presentable. I’m not getting caught in _these_ clothes.” Magnus cutely scrunched up his face and turned to his bedroom.

“How do you deal with this Drama Queen?”

“Because he’s my Queen.” Jace rolled his eyes at Alec’s lame and cheesy dialogue.

“Let me go and check on him, he will take hours otherwise.” Alec said as he made way to his Magnus.

“And now it’ll take him hours _and_ many hickeys.” Jace murmured as he contemplated whether to run out or stay and scar himself.

 

~~Meanwhile~~

 

“Ah Alec, Ja- Jace is waiting. You know he can walk in uh shit! walk in any moment.”

Magnus’ right leg was on the stool and left, booted one, on the ground. His body was leaning backwards into a more muscular and pale one as Alec attacked his neck. This position opened Magnus’ legs and so Alec was free to tease his thighs and hump on his butt as the warlock bit his lips to stop the moans.

“No problem, he’ll get a show if he walked in.”

Damn this hot Shadowhunter and his exhibitionist streak, Magnus thought as a loud moan escaped his ruby lips.

“At least do a Silencing spell!!” Jace shouted from the hall as he admired how dominating Alec was and mentally slapped himself when he caught himself thinking about his parabatai that way.

 

 

4.

“Seriously, Alec?”

Currently the questioned Shadowhunter was fiercely kissing his beautiful warlock who was just wearing a pink thong and Alec’s oversized shirt (his state was not safe for Jace’s eyes).

“Just get into your room Jace!”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ butts earning him a restrained gasp and the legs around his waist tightened.

“I would love to if you would kindly _not make out in the hallway!”_

“Oh?” Alec looked around himself, confused as Magnus panted on his chest. “Oh sorry for that.”

He sweetly carried Magnus to their room and smiled smugly at Jace. The golden Shadowhunter just stuck his tongue out murmuring that he truly needs a girlfriend.

 

 

+1

“Will you two stop it?!”

Magnus was hysterically laughing as the two sets of hands attacked his sides and neck.

“Who had said that two Shadowhunters cannot harm a warlock?”

“You should have chosen your words wisely baby. Now deal with it!” Alec laughed as the two boys continued to tickle the Asian man.

Magnus managed to snap his finger and a strong light flashed causing them to cover their eyes. He took that chance and brought the Shadowhunters down to take his sweet revenge.

“Magnus we need your...... help.” Clary stopped to assess the scene in front of her.

“Are you guys having a threesome?”

After the light subsided, Alec and Jace found themselves on Magnus, who was on his elbows. Their legs were tangled and hands overlapping each other. Alec was the first to notice their awkward condition and giggled when he saw the size of both of their eyes.

Before anyone can shout “This is not what it looks like!” Izzy whistled, amused. “Never took you for a bottom, Mags.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love your kudos, comments and bookmarks so keep giving them!  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


End file.
